Talk:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2/@comment-5660191-20170110032808
EpicLLOYD: Hey, can you put that little, uh, thing back down in there? No, no no, the one b- below it. Nice Peter: You’re just a little up in my face right now. EpicLLOYD: Oh, I’m sorry. Am I being annoying? ‘Cause you said we’d be done at 10 and it’s 4 in the morning. Nice Peter: Look, I don’t know how to say this, but- but- you know what? Fuck it. Let me just fucking say it… I’m fucking burnt out, man, it’s been six years every day That I wake up and come to work to look at your hungover face I need some personal space to get away from your screaming But every time I turn my back, motherfucker, you start scheming To take over control of some shit I’m already doing just fine We’d have more subs than PewDiePie if you didn’t fight me every time I try to take our little baby in a creative direction I’m trying to make art, motherfucker, you’re trying to find a rhyme for erection I’m sorry, man, no I’m fucking not, fuck you! You’re second-class, that’s why I let you run ERB2 You’re so afraid to lose but losing’s all you do And tonight I’m not quitting the battles, bitch, I’m quitting you EpicLLOYD: Quit me then, you pussy, we’ll see what happens I’ll sit back and watch you unravel and revel in pure satisfaction I’m out of compassion for you and your self-righteous bullshit Erection jokes, dude? Your whole name means dick I’m sick of smoothing things out, the same routine ERB2 is right, I’m covering your ass behind the scenes And then I try to tell you things but you’re too stubborn to understand Like, dude, that is not a cool way to play Batman You manipulate your friends and then you throw them away I don’t know who you shit on worse, myself or Dante But I’m not an entrée at one of your fancy restaurants So quit eating up my time picking one of your fancy fonts And make a fucking decision! So all these people can leave Excuse me for interrupting Rocket League and smoking weed But they got places to be, and now they’re looking at me Nice Diva is my new name for you, Nice Pete Nice Peter: And doink, nice punchline, bro Your jokes haven’t grown since you told them in a lunch line, bro You’re an eight-year-old boy stuck inside a whatever-year-old man (Agh!) Look at me, I’m EpicLLOYD, check me out, I can Rap about my problems instead of solving them If you wanna heal, you gotta deal with your issues, ‘cause a bottle’s not stopping them EpicLLOYD: Don’t take this battle there, dude, you don’t want that at all Let me guess, right now you’re on two beers and a pill and a half of Adderall And that makes you obsessive and then you fuck up all the fun So why don’t you trust the editors and stop changing their shit after they’re done? Nice Peter: Yo, don’t try to paint me as some compulsive little jerk If you weren’t so cheap, we could hire some editors that do good work Who do you think just- oh, that’s real funny, Andrew EpicLLOYD: Aww, c’mon, now what the fuck did I do? (Allrounda Beats) What? Nice Peter: Yo, who the fuck left the tag in? Nice Peter & EpicLLOYD: (Ahhh!) EpicLLOYD: (*click*) Thanks. Nice Peter: Yeah. EpicLLOYD: Hey, Allrounda, can you put the… yeah, and the little, yeah, uh, nice… Nice Peter: We cool, guys? Crew: (Andrew Sherman) Yeah. (Javi Sanchez-Blanco) I guess so. (Josh Best) Okay, I’ve got the card. (Ryan Moulton) Did you dump it? (Matthew Schlissel) Get your mark. (Atul Singh) Quiet, please! (Morgan Christensen) Here we go. (Jon Na) And, action! Nice Peter & EpicLLOYD: (NP) Yo, I guess what I’m saying, man is that I’m running out of patience, man / (EL) I’ve fought with my wife and gone under the knife (NP) I’m a patient man but sometimes you need to be a patient man / (EL) And I’ve taken years off of the back of my life (NP) I got the same shit that I was dealing with at the very beginning / (EL) Man, since right in the beginning, no one’s winning (NP) I’m trying to get somewhere with it, man, but all your bitching is keeping my wheels spinning / (EL) People would kill to do what we do for a living, your bitching is keeping my wheels spinning Nice Peter: That was weird. EpicLLOYD: Yup. Nice Peter: I’m sorry about some of the things that I said. EpicLLOYD: I’m sorry about the way you played Batman. Nice Peter: I think I just need a break. EpicLLOYD: Yeah, me too. Nice Peter: You wanna write a song? EpicLLOYD: Yeah, dude! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY…